Sammy's No More
by Scare4irony
Summary: Post 4/16. AU. Dean died with the name Sammy on his lips, but Sammy was the one who did this to him. DEATH!FIC
1. Out In The Open

AN: Hi everyone, so this is my new story, and it's kinda set after, On the Head of a Pin. Because I live in Australia, the episode hasn't aired so I don't really know what has happened apart from the fact that Sam has been drinking Ruby's blood. When I found out I gagged, I watched the clip on youtube and I gagged and nearly threw up which is weird because I don't normally get squirmish around blood. So in this story there is Evil!Sam and a character death. Rated T for swearing and if anyone thinks I should change the rating let me know.

* * *

**Part One - Sammy's No More…**

The argument had escalated. Neither of them were controlling their tempers letting everything they kept inside, finally tumbling out.

'I saw you!' Dean yelled as he flailed his arms around.

'So?!' Sam asked, his voice matching Dean's pitch.

'I can't do this.' Dean muttered as he put his hands out. He stared hard at Sam and tried to picture Sammy. He walked over to his side of the bed and crouched down, looking for his duffel. He threw the bag on top of the bed moving to the bureau they shared. He grabbed his clothes and aimlessly threw them on the bed. Briefly turning to look, he knew Sammy was gone.

'Dean, what are you doing?' Sam asked as he tried to calm down. Dean continued to silently pack his things. 'Dean!' Sam yelled as he stalked over to Dean. 'Dean! Will you fucking stop?!' He now stood on the other side of Dean's bed. 'Dean you don't have to…'

Dean suddenly grabbed the bag and threw it across the room while simultaneously yelling at Sam. 'Yes! Sam I have to! You want to know why?' Dean's chest was heaving as he stepped around the bed so he and Sam were now face to face. 'I can't fucking do this anymore!' He pushed at Sam's chest.

'I'm not asking you to do anything!' Sam moved back slightly but straightened himself up.

'Yes you are!' Dean stepped forward again. He couldn't care less if the people in the other rooms heard the ranting and arguing. The subject matter would be enough to keep them from knocking on the door. 'Every time you go out in the middle of the night with your freaking bitch you're asking me to wait up for you!'

'What?!' Sam stepped back again putting distance between them. 'I have never. Never, asked you to do that.'

'You don't have to say it Sam, but I know you.' Incoherently Dean added the words, 'I knew you.'

Sam flinched and didn't miss it thought. 'So that's what you really think, Dean, I've changed into some monster?'

Dean looked up his eyes shining with unshed tears. 'How can I save you when you don't want to be saved?' His tone was single sided and flat. He slumped his shoulders and finally stepped back giving Sam more room.

A new anger bubbled up in Sam. Of course he wanted to be saved. That's why he was doing this. He didn't want Dean to die on the way to the apocalypse. He didn't want anyone to die. 'Damn it!' Sam cursed as he stamped his foot down like a petulant little toddler. 'Of course I want to be saved!'

Suddenly Dean had found the fight within him wiping his eyes with the corner of his sleeve. 'Do you? I mean c'mon Sam, you were licking that shit up pretty fast!' Flashback suddenly penetrated his eyes as he saw the vision of Ruby and Sam together. Sam sucking Ruby's forearm as the demon blood entered his own bloodstream.

'If I didn't you would have died!' Sam was screaming as he fisted his hands through his hair. 'Seriously did you want to die at the hands of Alistair again?!' He watched Dean as different emotions played across his face. Anger, sadness, hurt, distrust. Sam watched Dean as they all played on his face. It was only a split second but Sam saw two emotions that he never wanted to see.

'I don't know Sam.' Dean responded, Sam was staring into his eyes. He wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was blinking either. 'Sam.'

Sam huffed quietly, 'You're disappointed in me.'

'Oh God, Sam,' Dean groaned as Sam muttered to himself. Dean stood in the middle of the room.

'I don't know what's worse though, the disappointment or the fear.' Sam sank down the wall, covering his mouth with his hand.

'Sam…wait? What?' Dean questioned as he moved towards the bed refolding his clothes so they fit into his bag.

'You're scared of me Dean.' Dean continued to look at him while mechanically checking if he had everything

'No I'm not.' Dean said cautiously. 'Scared and worried are two very different things.' He put the last of his clothes into his bag and sat down beside Sam.

'You're scared I'm going to hurt you.' Sam looked at Dean as he fought the sudden onslaught of running to the bathroom and throwing up. His big brother was scared of him. His big, brave, strong, mess with my little brother and you won't see the living day brother was afraid of…of him.

* * *

AN: So what to you think, this is going to be part 1 and the next and final chapter will be part 2. I know that this is weird and doesn't go with the actual story arc, but I just had this thought and well...let me know what you think, by the way, I think I set up a poll on my profile so go and check that out. Please leave a review so I can improve my writing. Luv Scare.


	2. A Death Out Of Love

AN: Second and Final Chapter!!!! I don't think that I like the ending to this. It seems...well I don't know how it seem. I guess you can tell me when you review! School holidays are one day away and I just got a new laptop. Once I fix the internet I should be able to do more writing for you all. What do you think? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. So welcome to part two of the chapter T Rating because it needs one.

* * *

**Part Two - Sammy's No More…**

_Previously: 'You're scared I'm going to hurt you.' Sam looked at Dean as he fought the sudden onslaught of running to the bathroom and throwing up. His big brother was scared of him. His big, brave, strong, mess with my little brother and you won't see the living day brother was afraid of…of him._

'Dude…how are you scary…' Dean whispered as he tried to lighten up the mood. In all honesty, he was scared, not of Sam but of what he was becoming and the ever deepening rift forming between them. When Sam had got ridden of Samhain, Dean wasn't sure whether to run, cry or laugh in a moment of pure insanity. His brother had single handedly gotten rid of the fugly monster-teacher thingy. _'Yeah,' _Dean thought to himself, _'WITH HIS FRICKEN MIND!'_ That scared him.

'What does it taste like?' Dean asked after a moment of silence.

'Dean?' Sam asked in wonderment. His brother was berating him one moment and asking what it tasted the next, something was very wrong. 'I'm not going to tell you,' he answered as he stood up. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Um…sure,' Dean stood up to join Sam.

'How'd you find out about the blood?'

'Cas,' Dean said as he stood there watching Sam sway slightly before a maniacal grin spread across his face.

'God the angel, such a party pooper,' Sam said as he circled Dean, who was standing in the middle of the room. Dean followed Sam wearily with his eyes.

'Sammy?' Dean tried. No response. 'Sam.' He continued to watch his brother's movements. _'Uh-oh!' _Dean's face fell as Sam spoke.

'You know I was thinking of letting you leave,' Sam snarled as his eyes turned into a shade of black. 'But then I thought about it. Why let you continue to live your life up here when you had so much fun,' Sam pointed to the ground in a cheery voice, 'Down there!'

'Sam c'mon you can fight this.' Dean said strongly as he searched his brother's eyes. They only flashed a darker black. Suddenly Sam screamed clutching his head. 'Sam!' He ran across to Sam who was hissing on the floor with his head in his hands. 'Sam, you have to fight this you hear me.' Dean started to plead with Sam.

'Dean s'rry, can't fight anymore. End it!' He screamed again in pain as the violent battle in his head reached breaking point. He was loosing the control, the demon blood pumping more wildly through his veins than before. 'Kill m'now.' His hazel eyes met Dean's green eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. With one last ounce of strength he yelled, 'Go now!' Pushing Dean back he repelled himself away as the demon within took control of his body, pushing his mind into the back seat. The little thread of insanity he had left, before it was consumed for the powers of evil and harmed Dean. He watched his body as his wrist snapped back and threw Dean against the wall.

Dean cursed in agony before hauling himself back up. 'Sammy you in there?' He asked as he wiped the blood away from where his jaw connected with the door frame.

'Oh, I s'pose you don't know about this.' Sam laughed quietly before raising his head. 'Sammy's gone.' Sam clapped his hands together and sounded a poof. 'Just like that Dean,' he said showing Dean his empty hands. 'All gone.'

'Yeah, you ugly bastard, you think Sammy's gone, but he's really in there.' He attempted to ram at Sam aiming at his mid section but Sam's hand flicked out again sending him crashing against the door again. He yelped as the door knob connected with his back.

'No Dean, you don't understand.' Sam shook his head, staring in Dean's direction. 'Sammy's no more, he's gone and left me in his place…hell I am Sammy.'

''And I'm the clown eating tooth fairy.' He said under his breath as he tried to get Sammy back from the demon host.

'Uh-uh Dean,' he said pointing a finger at Dean's direction, 'If you want to play, play by the rules.'

'What rules?' Dean yelled.

'Oh I guess there are no rules, you're free game.' Sam put his hand back and splayed it out in a rough motion. Dean jerked his head as bile flew out of his mouth.

'Ruby, she taught me how to do this, at first I didn't want to. I honestly didn't.' He walked over to Dean and watched him throw up. 'I told her, Dean would kill me…blah, blah and blah. You know what she told me.' Dean flew into another violent motion, clutching his stomach. 'Do this for Dean, get the bitch that put you there and this would all be over.'

'Why didn't you?' Dean gasped as he moaned.

'Because you wouldn't let me, your buddy Uriel and Castiel, yeah, there were going to kill me after the freaking apocalypse.' Sam crouched down to Dean's level and for a second he thought he saw Sammy, but the light had changed the eyes into the black hollow pits with yellow specks. Sam pulled out his hand and started speaking. Dean felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

He screamed in terror as Sam continued, more and more blood gushing out from his wound and the others that were forming. Dean struggled to take a breath. It was over, the apocalypse would come, Sam would lead the demon army, and there wasn't a fucking thing anyone could do about it.

Dean died with the name Sammy on his lips, but Sammy was no more.

* * *

AN: So I still don't know what to do about the end. I don't maybe maybe'll I'll continue this...maybe I won't. Review and let me know. Luv Scare.


End file.
